Let Your Creativity Soar
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: Need an idea to get you started, young writers? Crave a challenge, experienced writers? Prompt Base Paragraphs galore! You can use any genre and change any gender but most of all you can have FUN with it! My #1 rule-be creative.
1. Chapter 1

**Most of you have probably been on DeviantART. Well on DA they have bases for pictures. This is sort of like that only it's for writing. But don't think of it as merely a base. Think of it as a challenge to turn a paragraph into a story and make it as creative as possible. **

**I wrote these to challenge experienced writers and inspire young ones. **

***ah hem* I also wrote these because I get too many ideas in my head to manage and I thought if I couldn't use them someone at least should.**

**You can change genders or add/take away from the paragraphs. **

**If you use these I have the following requests:**

**-At the very least, mention me in your author's note or something. Or give me credit for the paragraph but credit yourself for the ingenuity.**

**-Review telling me which prompt base you'll be using/PM me giving me the title of your story so I can read it.**

**-BE CREATIVE**

**Prompt Base I**

His words—no, they couldn't be true. Yet still he had spoken them so smoothly, truth weaved into every syllable. It was so horrifying to think that [protagonist] could be anything like the wretched adversary he had faced. They were so different, still his haunting words struck fear and doubt in [protagonist]'s heart. Could it be true? Could he become corrupted as easily as [antagonist] had?

**Prompt Base II**

He had prayed it wouldn't come to this. Still the time had arisen like the sun at dawn—it could not be stopped. He was expected to finish it in this way, but how could he? Murder was not in his nature though self defense came quite naturally. His sword was made for him, perfectly balanced. But now the sleek, narrow weapon he had once wielded so calmly, so gracefully was as heavy as his heart.

**Prompt Base III**

He was going to pay the ultimate price. Death had wrapped its ghastly claws around him and would not set him free so easily this time. To think that his journey would end this way. He had failed to complete his quest, but when he looked up, his spirits rose though his heart shattered.[love interest] would live. He locked eyes with her and tried to comfort her with a gentle smile, but all he accomplished was turning one of her tears into a cascading waterfall of grief.

**Just three for now, but I'll add more as ideas come to me. You can use more than one by the way and for different stories as you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, you can request certain genres or something.**

**Prompt Base #4 (Third Person)**

He couldn't believe it. All that time they'd spent together, all the teachings {Name A} taught him, they meant _nothing_. {Name A} was leaving. He had been a second father to {protagonist}, and yet as he calmly departed from him, there seemed not a trace of remorse in him. {Protagonist} wanted to scream at him, to slap some sense into his teacher, but he was frozen—stunned. How could so much time have meant so little to his teacher?

**(First Person)**

I can't believe. All that time we'd spent together, all the lessons he'd given me, the meant _nothing._ He was leaving. He had been a second father to me, and yet as he departed from me without a sound, there seemed not a trace of remorse in him. I wanted to scream, to slap some sense into me, but I couldn't move—I was frozen. How could so much time mean so little to my teacher?

**Prompt Base #5**

It wasn't fair. Then again, life never was. She didn't kill him; she had expressed this time and again. Still, no one believed her. They called her witch, adulterer, murderer, and profane names. Would they ever understand that she was innocent? It wasn't her fault, but no one would believe her. They thought she was a cruel heartless woman that was trying to cover up an affair on her fiancée. Not only was it hard enough now that her beloved was dead, but to be convicted of his murder was far worse. She didn't kill him, but she knew who did. There was only one way to prove her innocence, she realized.


End file.
